


A Guide on How to Have a Good Time at Hogwarts: Introduction

by Firefur (lyndsie_l)



Series: The Marauders Map for Pranks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Added onto AO3, Drabble, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Map for Pranks, Works from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndsie_l/pseuds/Firefur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are always getting themselves into trouble.</p>
<p>Has Professor McGonagall finally found a way to help them overcome their mischievous ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide on How to Have a Good Time at Hogwarts: Introduction

Minerva McGonagall stared at the four boys in front of her, her arms crossed and a stern frown on her face.

She wasn’t really sure what she should do.

Lines were pointless.

Cleaning was inane.

Lectures were unheard and therefore useless.

And it appeared that repairing any damage they had caused was futile.

Nothing seemed to work with these boys.

“I’m disappointed with you four,” she spoke firmly, her piercing gaze traveling from one boy to the next to try and really stress her point.

“Remus,” she started, turning to the strapping young man with sandy blonde hair and tattered robes. He was the quiet one of the group, the one who she had always hoped would have a good influence on the others.

“You are a prefect,” she continued, “You’re supposed to be an example for the students around you. You’re scores are excellent and you have influence to do something good.”

She turned to the next boy, a tall, handsome young man with long black hair and striking dark eyes, “Sirius, you are incredibly intelligent. It pains me to see you waste your intellect on these childish and juvenile stunts. You could be putting all of that work and focus into achieving something great.”

“James,” she continued down the line, turning her attention of the young man with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes, smirking back bravely. He was the leader of the group and, although she would never admit it out loud, one of her favored students.

“You are not only our Head Boy this year, but you are the Gryffindor Team’s Quidditch Captain as well. You have so much on your plate already, I can barely fathom why you would devote any of your precious time to nonsensical tasks.”

She turned to the last boy, a short and slightly heavy blonde with wide blue eyes.

“And Peter,” she paused a moment, trying to think of what exactly she could say about this average boy, “You’ve been doing so well, and have improved greatly since you first arrived at the school. I would hate to see all of your hard work and dedication dwindle away.”

She stood in silence, giving the boys a moment to let her disappointment sink in.

Peter and Remus both stood with their heads held down, acting much younger than their age at seventeen.

James’ smirk had turned into a sheepish smile, while Sirius seemed to have no regrets as he beamed, proud of his actions.

Minerva opened her mouth, ready to continue on with her lecture, when an idea popped into her mind.

“I want you four to work on a project for me.”

Remus’ head snapped up, “A project?” he asked timidly.

Minerva nodded, “Yes. To be a bit more specific, I want you to write me an essay.”

Peter and James groaned simultaneously while Sirius merely rolled his eyes.

Minerva glared at the three until they all mumbled out a half-hearted apology.

“Yes,” she repeated, “I want you four to work together and write me an essay. I will give you until the end of the year to finish it. If you do not turn it in to me, I will withhold your N.E.W.T.s and you will not be able to graduate with your classmates.”

All four boys’ eyes widened at her declaration and she felt smug.

Hopefully, this would show them just how serious she was about this assignment.

“What would you like the essay to be on?” Remus asked politely, his shoulders hunched in worry.

She knew he was most likely concerned that this task would fall completely onto him, with his friends not bothering to help.

But, if everything worked the way she was hoping it would, this should be something that captured all four boy’s interest.

“I would like you to compile a list together for me,” she explained.

“A list of what?” James asked, his eyes squinted suspiciously.

“A list of things that you are no longer allowed to do here at Hogwarts,” she said.

The boys glanced at each other.

“What?” James spoke surprised.

“You young men have quite a reputation that you’ve cultivated in your many years here at Hogwarts,” Minerva said, “I would like you to think back. Think of all of the immature, rubbish stunts you have pulled over the years. Remember the consequences for every one of them. And seriously consider if any of it was worth it.”

The boys shuffled awkwardly in their places.

“Dark times are ahead of us, boys,” she continued, “There is a Dark Lord arising from the shadows. We need your talents to help us fight for the truth and right, not to be wasted on whatever codswallop notion you fancy to play out that week. So, take the time this year to reflect, and think back on your actions. And perhaps in the future, this list can help deter other students from making the same mistakes you have made.”

There was a beat of silence.

“So,” Sirius started, “what you telling me – us – is that you want us to write a list for future generations listing every single prank that we’ve ever pulled?”

“In a nutshell, yes.”

Sirius turned to James, a wide smile stretching on his face.

“I think we can do that Professor,” James answered, ignoring Sirius who was tapping on his arm excitedly, “and trust me when I assure you we will take this assignment, this punishment, with the utmost urgency.”

“Good,” she answered dismissively, “You are excused.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the boys chimed out in unison, racing to leave her office.

She could hear them chattering, already bouncing off ideas of pranks they had pulled in the past that they would include on the list, wondering if they truly would be able to remember them all.

She shook her head, an amused smile creeping onto her face now that there was no one to see it.

She had no doubt that these boys would continue pulling their tricks. After all, they were a mischievous group.

But, if all worked out in the way she was hoping, this task she had given them would fill up enough of their idle moments, lessening the amount of time they had to devote to creating new mayhem around the Hogwarts Halls.

And, if all else failed, she and the other professors would certainly have something entertaining to look back on when those boys left the school at the end of their final year once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story and are interested in seeing more, check out my tumblr:
> 
> http://themaraudersmapforpranks.tumblr.com/


End file.
